Reasons Why
by okaie
Summary: Keely gives Phil some reasons why he should rethink his decision. OneShot


**Reasons Why**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You guys all know it… I don't own Phil of the Future, because if I did, you see, I probably wouldn't have to write my stories on fan fiction, I'd be able to show them to you (meaning PotF sure as heck wouldn't be cancelled). And considering I'm even writing this disclaimer, yeah, I admit it, I don't own Phil of the Future, and it's cancelled. Are you happy now Disney?**

**Yet another one-shot! -GASP!- I think I like writing one-shots, considering the amount I've written in the pretty short period of time I've been writing on fan fiction. -Shrug- Hope that's cool with you guys… or do you think I should just get on with my stories rather then giving you one-shots? Hmm… anyway, this one just came to me, review please!**

"Phil," Keely said, her voice squeaking, "I want you to read this." She handed him a note. The most important note she had ever handed him… maybe the most important she ever would. Keely felt tears come to her eyes, she screwed her eyes up, keeping them welled up.

"Keely… are you okay?" Phil asked, concern etched over his face.

"I'm fine… fine." Keely took a breath.

"You sure?" Phil asked.

"… As fine as I'll ever be right now."

"Keels… I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry." Phil ducked his head down; he didn't feel strong enough to meet her eyes. He knew the second he looked, all of his resolve would crumble, and he couldn't let that happen. Phil swallowed, and looked up again, but continued to avoid her eyes. "Do… do you want to hang out… for one last time?" he asked, silently pleading. He started to slip the note into his pocket.

Keely caught his wrist. "No," she said, "I want you to read it… now."

"Now? But we're leaving soon… don't you want to hang out before I go."

Keely sighed, sitting on his porch steps. "Yeah, I do, but I want you to read this more. Before you go." She got up suddenly. "I'm going to go. I'm sorry… I can't handle this." She started to walk away, her back turned on Phil.

Phil grabbed her arm gently. "Keely…" he pleaded.

She looked at him, and he finally met her gaze. Anguish was apparent in her eyes. He could see the pools of tears settling in her eyes. "Phil…" she whispered, "please read it… and then maybe, if you have time, come over. Hopefully, we can hang out then. I just really need you to do this first. I need to make sure you read this before you leave."

Phil felt his own eyes tear, but he didn't attempt to hide them; they had gone to far down that emotional path. "Okay, Keels. Okay. And I'll come by right after."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Phil said, his voice cracking slightly.

Keely looked at him once more, finally allowing her tears to come crashing down. She ran into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace… not knowing if it would be her last. She placed her head on his shoulder crying freely. "Phil… I don't want to say goodbye."

Phil's chin rested on her head, tears falling out of his own eyes as well. "Then don't."

"But I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

Phil didn't know what to say to that, so he just embraced her harder, feeling her form curve into his… something he had never allowed himself to do before, it clearly struck over the friend's boundary. But this time was special, and it felt comforting to both. And it was over too soon. Keely pulled away, gave him one last look, and whispered, "Please, come by Phil," before running off.

Phil squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes and blinked back his tears… he would not let his parents see. He strode back into his house, quickly hurrying up the stairs and avoiding his parents gaze. He rushed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, placing the note down on the desk, staring at it. _Phil_, it said on the front.

He took a ragged breath, and picked it up again, unfolding it slowly. As he reached the last fold he hesitated, but then quickly unfolded it. He gazed down at the paper, not comprehending what it said, but just looking at the curve of Keely's handwriting. He studied it.

To the normal viewer, it might look exactly the same, but Phil knew. He saw the slight tremor in some of the letters, some of the words. He touched the paper, tracing his fingers over the letters she had formed. He swallowed and peered at the paper. There were definite shapes of a few tear drops. She had been crying. Phil shook his head, unwilling to let himself cry. He swallowed once again, and started to read what she had written to him.

_Phil…I know you're going back to the future… but I wanted to let you know how special you are before you do go. So, I've compiled a list… actually three… well two lists…lists of reasons._

_**Reasons Why You're Special**_

_1. You're from the future, Phil! The FUTURE! How much more special can you get?_

Phil laughed, despite himself. Keely always knew how to make him laugh.

_But on to real reasons…_

_2. Your smile. I love your smile. All of them. Even the smirking, mocking, **Keely…** smile. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Every single one of them._

_3. You smile at me even when I'm mad. I don't think anyone else I know does._

_4. Your birthday gift. It was the sweetest, best present I've ever gotten. _

_5. You make me laugh. You always know how to make me laugh…no matter how I'm feeling._

_6. Your eyes. Their beautiful, did you know that? Deep, yet warm. And your eyes are a rich chocolate brown… just an added bonus. I feel like your soul is in your eyes._

_7. The way you support me, no matter what it is. Like getting up at 5 in the morning to go help me make tapes for my broadcasting career. No one besides you would do that for me._

_8. Algebra. Need I say more? You actually helped me understand algebra. And I still remember too! Like you can't combine Coach bags (x) with Louis Vuitton bags (x2) _**(Suppose to be x squared)**.

_9. You even agreed to go to the spa and shopping with me when Tia left. What guy is sweet enough to do that? You. And only you._

_10. Because you're you. It's all of those things and more that make you special… I don't think I could ever compact those things to fit on a list._

Phil smiled, tears now streaking down his cheeks. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. Only Keely would do such a thing for him. Only Keely.

_**Reasons Why You're My Best Friend**_

_See the list, **Reasons Why You're Special**… that's why you're my best friend. That and everything else._

_And there's one more list. One, really, really important list. I had to give it one more shot Phil. I had too. And just know, even if you don't stay… you're still special. You're the most special guy I know… but anyway… here it goes. The last list._

_**Reasons Why You SHOULDN'T Go Back To The Future**_

_1. See** Reasons Why You're Special**_

_2. Who could I spend all my time with?_

_3. Who would make sure I get all my homework in on time? I'd fail school without you Phil._

_4. I don't think I could live without you. _

_5. I'd miss you too much. I miss you right now… and you haven't even left._

_6. Whenever I'm around you, I feel safe. You're my haven Phil. Please don't take that away from me._

_7. Life without you would be boring. Who else can get me into such crazy plans?_

_8. You make me happy. Almost everything you do makes me happy. Makes me smile… laugh. You can turn my frown upside down!_

_9. When I feel lousy, you come to my rescue. You don't mock me, or tell me that you were right. You ask me how I'm doing, and comfort me. You know how to take care of me. _

_10. But most of all…you shouldn't leave… because I love you. I love you, Phil. I just never got to say it. And I want to be able to hug you. To kiss you. To be in your arms, or for you to be in mine. I love you, Phil. And I don't want to love anyone else. I LOVE YOU._

_Phil… please don't let this be goodbye…let this be another beginning. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Keely_

Phil read over the last couple lines again. His heart pounding. She loved him. It was down on paper. In black and white. She loved him. Him… Phil Diffy.

And he knew he loved her. So why was he going back to the future? He had thought that was where he belonged. But he knew it was not. There was that 21st century saying he had heard before… _Home is where the heart is_… and this is where his heart laid. Here, in Pickford, in the 21st century. Here… with Keely.

He wiped the last of his tears away and pushed himself up, walking resolutely to the door. He marched down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey," he said, staring at his parents. "I've made up my mind."

"About what?" Lloyd asked, "There was nothing for you to make your mind up about."

"I'm not leaving. Back to the future I mean."

"What?" Lloyd said, incredulously. "Son, you belong there. In the future."

"No," Phil said stoutly, "I don't. I belong here."

"Phil… how can you know that?" Barbara asked gently.

"You know that 21st century saying: Home is where the heart is?"

"Yes, I have heard it on occasion."

"This is where my heart is. Here, with Keely."

"Oh, honey," Barb said, "I know you'll miss her, and I know she was the best friend you ever had, but…"

"I love her mom. And she loves me."

"Phil…" his mom sighed.

"How do you know what love is?" Lloyd asked.

"Love… love is when you'd do anything for that person. I'd do anything for Keely… I know I would. I love her," Phil said simply.

Phil's mom pursed her lips… she knew he was right. "How do you know Keely loves you?"

"She wrote me a note." Phil offered his mother the paper that he had been gripping tightly the whole time. She looked at him, before gazing at the paper, her eyes flicking back and forth quickly as she read.

She placed her hand over her mouth as she continued to read. Finally, sighing, she handed the paper back to Phil.

She turned to her husband. "Lloyd, we need to talk." Barbara looked at Phil. "Phil… please excuse us."

* * *

He climbed up her porch steps, ringing the doorbell. He drew in a breath, and waited for a few long moments.

He saw the door crack open. It was Mrs. Teslow. She looked at Phil, and nodded, opening the door wider to allow him passage inside. "She's upstairs," she told him simply.

He took to the steps two at a time, reaching her door in record time. He knocked.

He heard a shuffling and then she called, "Come in." He swung the door open and strode across the room, and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Keely Teslow."

He watched her face change from shock to registered joy. She reached up toward his face, and pulled it down, kissing him again. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she breathed.

Phil smirked, "You don't know how long I have."

"I love you, Phil."

He grinned. "Good. Because you're going to be seeing a lot more of me. I read your note, loved it, and took it down with my parents. It took some debating between our family, but it's official. The Diffy's are officially staying in the 21st century!"

Keely looked at him dumbfounded for a moment and then shrieked and threw her arms around him, kissing him hard. "So what made you want to stay enough to confront your parents?" she asked, curious.

"I have reasons," he replied grinning, "your note and loving you just happened to be a few of them."

**Hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it. :D Please tell me what you thought by reviewing!**


End file.
